


Every breath you take, I'll be watching you....

by Gruul



Series: Angstober [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angstober, Crushes, M/M, No Ending, Obsession, Teacher-Student Relationship, serial killers in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 19:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20912543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gruul/pseuds/Gruul
Summary: I own everything. Except the prompt.





	Every breath you take, I'll be watching you....

**Author's Note:**

> I own everything. Except the prompt.

He was beautiful, that man.

Five years older than me of course.

Also my teacher, but I couldn’t help but ogle him everyday.

Beautiful golden eyes, with perfect plump lips.

Pale complex, muscular body.

I couldn’t help but love him from afar. 

His name was Toto but the class called him Mr. Musicals 

Beautiful name for a beautiful man.

“I can’t do this anymore.” a voice said behind me. I turned around and there was Toto.

A blush crept upon my face. 

I had been daydreaming. 

Again. 

Lovely. 

How embarrassing. 

“What do you mean Mr. Musicals?” I asked, his golden eyes narrowed, a smile appeared upon his face. 

I was petrified for what would or was about to happen. 

“Pretending. Kingdom, pretending I don’t find you attractive or how you think your daydreaming about me isn’t noticed.” 

He leaned over towards me, his breathed into my ear, tickling the hair that hung there.

He smelt like honeysuckles in the July rainstorms. 

“I like you too. Too much in fact, that I want to fuck you against the desk here, while you scream my name.” My breathing came out in a whoosh, a blush kept creeping up. 

My cock lit up with excitement. 

He took a moment and straighten up before sneering down at me. 

The rest of the class watched in curiosity.

  
  


“Mr. Candy I will see you after class. The rest of you Get to work! Enough gossip for the day, your here to learn!” He shouted the last part before storming over to his desk and putting his long legs on top of the desk and opening a book, while his golden eyes narrowed to the classroom, watching, waiting for something to happen. 

A girl who had been new a few weeks ago, took a piece of bubblegum and started smacking loudly, as she chewed.

It was obnoxious, and yet it was awkward but it filled the silence. 

The rest of the hour continued in silence with the bubblegum chewing, and people giving me sideway glances, I didn’t care.

  
  


My dream of fucking the teacher may come true. 

Or maybe killing him to get him away from my head was a good idea as well.

I ponder the thought of his blood all over me as he bled out, maybe? 

We could do it together? 

  
  
  
  


Xxxxxx

  
  
  


We did it together. 


End file.
